Haley's Story
by RedHal
Summary: One of the Prequel's to "Coming Back" This is what Haley and a bit of Rose, Trixy, and Spud were up to during the seven year gap between chapters 1 and 2 of "Coming Back".  The last few chapters overlap with the original
1. The Second American Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon.

A/N: I'm so sorry for taking this long. Between my earlier internet problem and the fact I had gotten out of interest of this series, I've had a real case of writer's block. But thanks to that poll and a few muses, namely T-rex989, I'm forcing the stories from behind the block.

Speaking of which, I would like to thank T-rex989 for providing me with Chapters 1 (the second part with the Council), 4, the second part of 5, 7 and ideas for 2, 3 and 6 though I changed the suggestions around a bit. You've been a _**BIG**_ help.

_**Haley's Story**_

**Chapter 1: The Second American Dragon**

Haley Long KNEW something was wrong as she read a book Sun gave her to help with her training. She just couldn't place her finger on it. And her mother searching for Jake wasn't helping the seven year old's nerves

So, she went over to her brother's room and found her mother with a letter in her hand

"Mom? What's wrong?" Haley asked

"Jake's gone." Susan whispered handing her daughter the note in her hand as she sat down on Jake's bed.

"What? No." Haley asked as she read it. "I-Is this the entire reason?"

"No." Susan said giving her daughter the other note.

"The Huntsman nearly found out?" Haley asked.

"Apparently." Susan said taking her note back.

"What are we going to tell Dad?" Haley asked.

Susan looked deep in thought as she read the post script of her note over again.

"The truth." Susan said.

"Hola mi familia!" Jonathan said coming in.

Susan got up and headed downstairs to inform her husband of the mess. Haley followed partically but froze in the hall as the situation hit her.

Haley stood in shocked silence.

_No. Jake CAN'T leave me!_ She thought to herself

Suddenly, Jonathan Long came running up the stairs and into Jake's room. Susan turned to her daughter and the look told Haley all she needed to know.

Jonathan hadn't gotten past the 'Jake ran away' and was in denial.

"Wh-Where did he go?" Jonathan asked.

"He doesn't even know." Susan said. "He…He's trying to keep us safe."

"Safe? From what?"

Susan left the room and led her husband and daughter. She opened a trunk and took out a yearbook. She opened it to the picture of herself and Jonathan at the beach party with Jake walking away.

"What do you remember about this night?" Susan asked.

"Well," Jonathan said thinking. "I remember the dream I had. You and your family were dragons and our son from the future showed up. Then I was captured by these freaks and tortured for information about you guys being dragons. I was hit after pushing you away from falling rocks. When I woke up, you said that I hit my head after tripping over a boom box. Why?"

Jonathan didn't need an answer. The fact that his wife wasn't looking at him was enough to tell him.

"It…it wasn't a dream. Was it?" he asked.

"He's trying to keep us safe from the people who captured you twenty years ago." Susan whispered.

"So your family really are dragons?" Jonathan asked. "And…he really was our son from the future?"

Susan nodded.

Haley watched in silence as her father took the news.

"I need some time to think." Jonathan said leaving the two girls in the basement.

"Will Dad be alright?" Haley asked her mother

"In time" Susan said going up to her daughter and hugged her. "I'm going to call your grandfather. Maybe he's heard something"

00000

The next morning,

Haley woke up and went downstairs. She smiled when she saw her father at the table reading the paper as if it was any ordinary day"

"Morning Daddy" she greeted.

"Morning Princess" Jonathan greeted his youngest child

Haley smiled a bit wider at his tone. It was apparent he was still upset, but it sounded more as if he was upset about Jake's leaving rather than upset about the whole dragon thing.

"Haley." Susan said. "Sun called. You two and your grandfather need to go to the dragon council"

"I take it that this is about Jake?" Haley asked

"I think so" Susan said

DING DONG

Susan went to the door and opened it to reveal her father and the Sharpe.

"Ready to go Haley?" Fu asked.

Haley and Susan resisted a giggle as Jonathan grabbed the table to keep himself from falling out of his chair. Even though he had been warned about Fu, not to mention had seen the dog talk before but had previously dismissed it for a dream until last night, the fact that the dog talked still shocked him.

0000

When the dragons and the talking dog got to the Council,

"Hello Lao Shi. Sun. Haley" Councilor Andam said

"Hello Councilor" the dragons and the dog chorused

"I trust you know who we summoned you?" Councilor Omina asked

"My brother's disappearance?" Haley assumed

Andam handed the seven year old a letter. Haley gasped as she recognized her brother's handwriting

_Members of the Dragon Council,_

_I have left New York with one of the Aztec skulls. I have inside information of the Huntsclan stating that they are getting close to finding the other skulls. Once all thirteen are gathered, the Huntsman plans on wishing away all magical creatures. To save the magical world, I have taken an Aztec skull so that there will always be only twelve. _

_Until such time a plan can be made up, I still intend to fulfill my duties as the American Dragon. However, due to my constantly having to be in hiding to prevent being found by the Huntsclan, I want my little sister, Haley Long, to take over the New York duties._

_I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I have faith in Haley. I know she'll do a good job._

_Sincerely,_

_Jake Long_

"Kid?" Fu asked the tearing up dragon girl.

"Jake has requested that she takes up his New York duties as he will constantly be on the run" Andam explained

"Ah" Fu realized as the last time Jake and Haley had been in the same room together before his vanishing act, the sibling had a sibling quarrel.

"So Miss. Long?" Councilor Kukulkan asked. "Up for the challenge of taking over where your brother can't?"

Haley looked at the Councilors, her grandfather, her trainer, and the letter.

_I have faith in Haley. I know she'll do a good job._

Haley nodded determined.

0000

The next night,

Haley and Fu were on patrol.

"Fu?" Haley asked. "Do you think I can do this?"

"Sure thing" Fu said. "Besides, surely Jake won't be gone forever. This is just until he gets back. And the sooner the skulls are found, the sooner he'll come home."

"Help!" an Irish voice came

"C'mon!" Haley said "DRAGON UP!"

The human girl transformed into a pink dragon and flew off to where two huntsclan members were picking on a leprechaun

"Hey! Leave that leprechaun alone!" she demanded

88 and 89 looked at the dragon, each other, and laughed. However, Haley had been watching her brother as well as training so she managed to beat up the two boy. Of course, the fact that they were underestimating her helped

"AGH!" the two boys screamed as they were thrown into a nearby dumpster.

"Are you okay?" Haley asked the leprechaun

"I think so" the little man said. "Where's the American dragon?"

"He's…out of town" Haley explained. "Nobody knows when he'll be back"

"oh. Well, thanks anyways." The leprechaun said before running off.

Haley sighed and took off wondering just how many magical creatures will be asking her that question


	2. Memories

**Chapter 2: Memories**

A year later,

"Thanks for your help" Haley told Trixy and Spud after saving a fairy.

"No sweat Haley" Trixy said. "We miss helping Jake save magical creatures."

"OH! Remember that Unicorn we saved from Coney Island?" Spud asked

Suddenly, the sound of a twig snapping caught their attention. Haley got into battle position and Trixy and Spud threw themselves in front of Haley when a Huntstaff appeared from the bushes

"Calm down guys." A familiar female voice came as a huntsclan member with a long blond braid down her back appeared. The huntsperson took off the mask to reveal a familiar face.

"Whew" Trixy, Spud, and Haley sighed as they recognized Jake's girlfriend.

"How are things with the huntsclan?" Haley asked the spy

"The Huntsman found out about Jake having one of the skulls" Rose explained. "Luckily, every time he gets word on a location, by the time we get there, Jake's long gone, so he's still safe. I've tried using the dream bracelet, but our sleep schedules are totally different now."

"As long as he's safe" Trixy told the blond with a friendly smile.

Rose nodded in agreement though her eyes showed that she missed Jake terribly

Haley transformed and hugged the huntsgirl

"We miss him too" Haley informed the older girl.

"I have an idea!" Spud said gaining the attention. "How about this weekend, we all go to the Longs' place and watch old home videos?"

Sounds good" Rose said. "I haven't even MET Jake's parents."

0000

That Saturday,

"That's a GREAT idea Cupcake" Jonathan said as he started pulling down every home video that certainly had Jake in them from the shelf.

Haley had just told her parents the plan the teenagers had, neglecting to mention that Jake's girlfriend was joining.

DING DONG

Susan went to the door and smiled at two familiar faces and one she had only seen in pictures.

"Hi kids. Come on in. Jonathan's getting out the films"

"Thanks Mrs. L." Trixy said

"You must be Rose" Susan said to the blond girl

"Yes Mrs. Long. Thank you for allowing me to come."

"After all the help you've been to Jake? Of course" Susan said "he explained your situation after I learned of how you two met and I don't blame you for the past. You didn't know"

"Did I miss something?" Jonathan asked

"Best you don't know" Susan said not sure how her husband would take the news of their dragon son dating a dragon slayer.

"I got the popcorn!" Spud announced.

"Mrs. Long?" Rose asked. "I was wondering a few things about Jake, but I never got around to asking him"

"Of course Rose" Susan said willing to help the girl understand the family better.

"When did he discover he was a dragon?" Rose asked

"Good question" Spud said

"I was wondering that myself" Trixy said

"Well, it's sort of a long story" Susan said realizing that not only did the teens not know the story, but Jonathan didn't either and Haley only knew bits and pieces.

"We can put the videos on hold" Haley said eager for the FULL story

"Okay" Susan said. "When Jake was born, I wasn't entirely sure if he WAS going to be a dragon. He was the first born in his generation, the dragon gene skipped my generation, and he has a human father. And for the first few years of his life, it seemed as if he was a full human. Then…one day when he was eight, he came home from camp very confused….

Flashback

_Susan was dealing with a two year old Haley when Jake came into the kitchen looking highly confused as Jonathan was at work_

"_Hi Honey. How was camp?"_

"_It was weird" Jake said. "Mom…I think…this is going to sound weird, but…I think I breathed Fire" _

_Susan turned her attention from her daughter to her son._

"_You breathed fire?" Susan asked, heart beating a mile a minute_

"_Yeah. I was doing a relay race against Brad and just when I got the lead, I breathed heavily and fire came out. I was so stunned I tripped and fell in a mud puddle. I'm okay, but I lost the race. But why did I breath fire?" _

_Instead of a straightforward answer, Susan started laughing with relief and hugged her son as if she couldn't be any more proud of him._

"_Just wait until your grandfather hears. He's going to be so happy!" Susan told her very confused son._

"_But why did I breath fire?" Jake asked again_

"_I'll explain when you're older" _

End Flashback

"Why didn't you tell him then and there?" Trixy asked

"Because truthfully, I wasn't away if he was full or part dragon." Susan explained. "Biologically speaking he's only part. But there IS a difference. Part dragons are humans who can breath fire, see in the dark, hear things very far away, and have the speed of a dragon. Full dragons can power up and down like Dad, Jake, and Haley. Typically full dragons get their full power at 13"

"But Haley didn't." Spud pointed out

"That's because between her advance learning abilities and being around Jake so much those five years as his powers were developing, his powers brought her powers to the surface earlier." Susan explained with a smile

"So how'd you tell Jake he was a dragon?" Rose asked

Susan just started laughing at herself at the memory. Luckily, Haley remembered it like it was yesterday

_Flashback_

_It was Saturday morning and the birthday boy was still asleep. His father had gone on to work (thankfully) and Susan and Haley were getting breakfast ready for Jake._

_DING DONG_

_Susan went to the door to answer it and Haley went upstairs to get her brother up._

"_Wake up birthday..." Haley started as she opened the door and froze._

_That was NOT her brother in the bed. Heck, it wasn't even human._

_Haley's first instinct was 'Oh my goodness. A dragon ate my brother'. But then her intelligent side reminded her that there were no such things as dragons._

_Slowly she walked up to the bed and poked the creature in it._

"_Jake?" she asked nervously_

"_Gway Haley" the creature grumbled in Jake's voice as it pulled the covers up over its head._

_It certainly sounded like Jake_

"_Jake?" she tried again. "Is that you?"_

"_Of course it's me" Jake said turning to his sister "Why wouldn't it be?" _

"_Well…" Haley said pointing to a mirror._

_Downstairs,_

"_So the birthday boy isn't up yet?" Fu asked Susan_

"_No. This is his first day as a teenager, so I'm letting him sleep."_

"_Well, we shall know when he wakes up" Lao Shi stated _

"_What do you know Dad?" Susan asked suspiciously_

"_Because he shall wake up in Dragon form" Lao Shi explained calmly_

"_!" _

"_I'd say he's up now" Fu stated _

"_MOM!" Jake yelled _

_Susan, Lao Shi, and Fu went upstairs and saw Haley and Jake in Jake's room. Haley had backed up in a corner not sure WHAT to make of this as Jake was looking at the mirror in his new dragon form._

"_Mom. Jake's a dragon" Haley said _

"_I know that Sweetie. And so are you" Susan explained_

_Both of her kids gapped at her between how well she was taking this and that she knew a LOT more than she had been letting on._

"_Dad? Would you explain?" Susan asked her father_

"_Of course daughter" Lao Shi answered before turning into his own dragon form._

_That was the last straw for Jake as he promptly fainted._

End Flashback

"Jake FAINTED!" Trixy laughed

"Makes sense" Rose mused as she thought about how Jake must have been feeling. To wake up on the most important day of his childhood only to find that he wasn't human

"Let's get to the T.V." Spud said


	3. A New Friend

**Chapter 3: A New Friend**

The next year,

"Thank you Mrs. Potter. I'll be sure to talk to her" Susan said into the phone as the door opened to reveal a really worn out Haley.

Haley gulped when her mother put down the phone.

"Haley? What's going on?" Susan asked her daughter.

"Nothing" Haley said

"Don't give me that, young lady." Susan stated. "You barely have any friends, your grades are starting to slip…"

"That's because of my dragon duties" Haley explained. "It's cutting into my study time. I don't know how Jake did it"

Susan walked up to her daughter and hugged the young girl

"I miss Jake too" Susan told her daughter. "But as for the friends, even before he told them about his dragon powers, your brother had Trixy and Spud."

"But the only people who want to be my friends want me for my brains. NOT because they like me. And even then, Olivia Meyers wins them over"

"You'll find a true friend some day" Susan told her daughter. "But in the meantime, let's work on studying for that test"

0000

The next day,

"Class," Mrs. Potter said as a brunette eight year old girl stood up at the front of the classroom. "This is Renée Clark. She just moved here from California so I hope you all will welcome her"

"Hi" Renee greeted the class.

Haley noticed Olivia looking the brunette girl over

"Renee. Go find a seat." Mrs. Potter told the girl

"Yes Ma'am" Renee said as she went over and sat next to Haley. "Hi. I'm Renee."

"I'm Haley"

Later at recess,

Haley and Renee were getting to know each other when Olivia Meyers walked up to the two girls.

"I Renee. I'm Olivia. You don't want to hang out with Haley. She's weird"

Renee looked over Olivia and then turned to Haley who looked one insult away from hurting Olivia.

"That's okay" Renee said. "I LIKE weird."

"Fine" Olivia said before walking away

"Thanks" Haley said stunned that Olivia didn't win this friend over

"No problem" Renee said "So tell me about your family. I'm an only child and it's just me and Daddy. Mom and Dad got a divorce this year and don't live together anymore. But they both still love me"

"I have both my parents, though two years ago, there WAS a risk of a divorce. But Mom and Dad decided to work it out."

"Lucky." Renee said sadly. "What about brothers and sisters?"

"I have a brother, but…he ran away two years ago. He had a LOT of pressure on his shoulders and he couldn't take it anymore"

"I'm sorry. Do you know if he'll return?"

"He has to" Haley told her new friend. "He's still in love with his girlfriend who's still here"

0000

After school,

"Thanks for letting me come over" Renee told Haley

"No problem" Haley said as she opened the door to her home and saw Rose and Susan chatting. "Hi Mom. Hi Rose"

"Hi Haley" the two greeted.

"Haley? Who's this?" Susan asked

"This is Renee. She just moved here from California" Haley said. "Renee. These are my Mom and my brother's girlfriend Rose."

"Nice to meet you" Renee said unaware of the 'what did I tell you?' look Susan was shooting Haley


	4. Take Your Father to Work

**Chapter 4: Take Your Father to Work**

Three months later,

"Dad? Are you SURE this is a good idea?" Haley asked as she sat in her father's cubical during 'Take your daughter to Work' Day

"Of course it is Pumpkin. And then tomorrow, we can go down to the beach"

"No Dad" she said putting her foot down on that. "That's yours and JAKE'S thing. I'm not going to take that from you two"

"You're sure. I thought you always wanted to tag along."

"Yeah, but with you AND Jake." She argued

"Okay. We don't have to go if it makes you feel uncomfortable without your brother"

RING RING

"Jonathan Long" Jonathan said answering the phone. "Sure."

He held the phone out for his daughter. "it's Fu"

"What's up?" she asked in the phone as she held the phone out a bit so her father could be in on it

"_Kid. BIG problem. Stregoi in the area." _

"Stregoi? You mean, vampires that feast on magical blood"

"_Yep." _Fu said

"Nobody's getting MY little girl's blood" Jonathan declared

"_Just be careful. Both of you"_

"We will. Well, I've got to get going. We've gotten some new clients from Transylvania."

Jonathan left. Both Fu and Haley, despite being in different places, slapped their faces. How OBVIOUS can it be?

"_Haley. Just stay in the sun and you'll be okay" _Fu hinted "_I'll send Rose in" _

"Thanks Fu" Haley said before hanging up and running to catch up with her father.

Sure enough, the three new Transylvanian clients had fangs and looked like the Stregoi from the pictures Sun showed her.

And she wasn't liking the way they were eying her father.

It suddenly hit her. They thought her FATHER was the American Dragon.

"We were hoping we could meet in private, Mr. Long" one of the vampires said "Perhaps we can go out…for a bite"

"It's a little early for lunch, don't ya think?" Jonathan asked

"Actually Dad, a change of scenery WOULD be nice. How about Italian?"

0000

The two Longs and the three Stregoi walked into Familia Festipedros. Haley had called Fu to tell him to send Rose to the Italian restaurant.

"Spud." Haley said to her brother's friend. "I have a problem"

"What's that Haley?" Spud asked

"Those guests are Stregoi. Vampires that feast on dragon blood. And they think DAD'S a dragon" Haley said. "Rose is coming to help, but if you can keep everyone else busy, that'll be great."

"No sweat" Spud said

Haley went into the dark booth with her father and the vampires. Luckily, there was a mirror above them. So, she nudged her father and pointed up.

Jonathan looked up and saw only two reflections

"That was fast" Jonathan muttered.

Spud suddenly popped his head in.

"Haley. Mr. L. Can I have a word in private?"

Sure thing" Jonathan said before turning to the magical vampires. "We'll be right back"

The dragon and the human left the booth and found the blond teen waiting for them by the door.

"Hello Mr. Long" Rose greeted before tossing Haley a bag

"What's this?" Haley asked

"According to Fu, instant sunshine. Heat up the rocks to the right temperature and from we figured, good bye stregoi"

"But what about the account?" Jonathan asked

"Just tell the truth" Rose said

"What? That the clients are a bunch of dragon eating vampires out to eat my daughter?" Jonathan asked

"No. That the account was a scam" Haley said

"That could work. Go get'em Sweetie"

Haley smiled and went into the booth.

"Will your father be back soon little girl?" one of the minor stregoi asked

"He will…but you won't" Haley said opening the bag and then blowing some fire on it lighting up the booth with instant sunshine.

"AAAAGHHHHHH!" the vampires screamed before dissolving into nothing.

Haley sighed dejectly

"Why so down?" Rose asked as she joined the dragon girl

"It wasn't as fulfilling as I thought it would be." Haley admitted "It seemed…too easy"

"That's because they thought your Dad was the dragon and you caught them off guard" Rose explained

"Do you think maybe I should have fought them first…like Jake would have?" Haley asked

Rose shook her head.

"Jake's older and stronger and can afford to fight. You're only nine. One day you'll be able to really fight"

"Thanks Rose" Haley said hugging the huntress.


	5. Chad and Chang

**Chapter 5: Chad and Chang**

Four months later,

Haley and Renee were in Central Park playing Frisbee with Fu.

"I've got it!" Renee exclaimed as she chased after the Frisbee with Fu running alongside her, and falling behind.

Suddenly she tripped and fell in a fountain causing dog and dragon to wince

"Renee! You okay?" Haley exclaimed as she ran to her friend.

A young boy also ran up to them and helped Renee out of the fountain

"I'm good. I was going to need a bath anyways" Renee said as she climbed out of the fountain with the boy's help. "Thanks"

"No sweat" the boy said. "the name's Chad. My parents and I just moved here from South Carolina, though I was born in Arizona."

"I'm Renee."

"And I'm Haley. And this is my grandfather's dog, Fu"

"Woof" Fu said

"Wanna join?" Renee said grabbing the Frisbee from the water

"Sure" Chad said as he ran to join his friends.

The kids were completely unaware of the light blue dragon watching over them.

"Sun!"

Sun Park turned to see that Lao Shi's dragon form was joining her.

"Hello Lao Shi" Sun greeted

"How's our young dragon doing?" Lao Shi asked

"She just made a new friend" Sun said. "Hopefully they'll help keep her mind off of Jake's disappearing act. Speaking of which, have you heard anything?"

"Actually, yes. A while back he helped rescue the Scrolls of Merlin." Lao Shi said. "But he left as soon as the scrolls were safe and he was revealed to be the American Dragon"

"Sounds like he's keeping busy" Sun said.

"As long as he's safe" Lao Shi said. "Though once he gets back, he's DEFINITELY going to hear it from me about not discussing his plan with his Dragon Master.

00000

The next year,

"Hey Haley" Renee said to her friend before noticing something. "Cute monkey!"

"His name's Bananas B." Haley said.

Suddenly, her cell phone went off.

"Hello?" she answered. "Okay. We'll be there"

"What's up" Chad asked as he joined his friends

"Sorry guys. My grandfather needs to see me. Come on Bananas"

"Oohh oohh Ahh ahh" the monkey said hoping onto her shoulders and she took off in a run.

When she got away from her friends, she transformed and flew to an alley where there had been a troll sighting.

No sooner had she gotten there, she was ambushed by the trolls

"Let me go!"

"Well, well. If it isn't Haley Long. Not QUITE what I was expecting." A female voice came.

"Chang?"

"Where's that brother of yours?" Chang demanded

"Didn't you get the memo?" Haley asked struggling against the trolls "Jake left New York years ago for a special mission"

"Well…you'll do" Chang said "But first…"

She pointed her staff at Bananas

"Wait!" the monkey said. "Don't you need a Helper Monkey?"

"What? Bananas! What are you doing?" Haley asked frantically

"Hello! I'm working for peanuts. Literally!"

"Fu would never…"

"Well, I'm not Fu" Bananas said hoping onto Chang's shoulder.

"You…You TRAITOR!" Haley exclaimed

"No one to save you now" Chang said

Suddenly, her staff was knocked out of her hand by a green blast

"That's where you're wrong" a female voice said

Haley turned and saw a trio of teenagers

"Rose! Trixy! Spud!"

"Can't have our best friend's little sister be getting hurt now can we?" Spud asked as Trixy and Spud took down the trolls and Rose took on Chang.

By the time the fight ended, Chang had escaped, though her tail was in pain due to Rose's fighting skills.

"You okay?" Rose asked Haley

"Yeah. Thanks" Haley said. "But…how'd you know I was in trouble?"

"We were in the neighbor and Fu noticed you were having a bit of troll trouble and had heard that Chang had gotten loose" Trixy said. "He saw us and asked if we'd be your backup since your Spud and Trixy are clueless as to your powers"

"So…Fu got you guys?" Haley asked just to be sure.

"With or without a licence, he cares for both you AND Jake" Rose explained

"Excuse me guys, there's something I need to do" Haley said before flying off.

(A/N: For more details, watch 'Nobody's Fu')


	6. Warning Jake

**Chapter 6: Warning Jake**

The next day,

Haley dropped by her grandfather's shop after school before heading off to Dragon training. No sooner had she stepped in, she was tackled into a hug by Fu

"Thanks Kid. I got my license renewed thank to your input" Fu said

"Least I can do after you got Rose, Trixy, and Spud to be my backup." She said returning the hug

However, deep down she was scared. Sure she had gotten Fu back in on the action, but Chang was still out there.

And no doubt looking for Jake who had no idea what was going on.

Haley, after visiting with her grandfather, transformed and flew off to her own Dragon Training. When she saw Rose, in normal clothes, she dove into some bushes and changed back into human Haley

"Hey Rose!" Haley called the girl

Rose turned and smiled at her boyfriend's sister

"Hey Haley. Everything going alright?" Rose asked

"Yes and No" Haley answered. "Rose. Jake's in trouble. Chang's looking for him and he doesn't know she's escaped"

The smile on Rose's face washed right off.

"Don't worry Haley" Rose said gripping the Dream Charm bracelet around her wrist. "I'll warn Jake. Even if it means sleeping for 24 hours"

0000

That night,

Rose wandered down the dream corridor and found Jake's dream door. She opened it and found herself in Central Park.

There was Jake, looking a bit older and taller, while meditating. She smiled as it reminded her of when she had first visited him in his dreams

"Eye of the dragon" he whispered as he cracked an eye open after loosing concentration

Rose ran for the bridge only to be followed by his dragon half.

"Rose?" he asked

"Jake. Haley asked me to warn you." Rose told her boyfriend as he transformed into a human and walked up to her "Chang escaped prison. We think she's out for revenge as she's looking for you"

"Thanks for the warning" Jake told her seriously. "I'll be extra careful"

"We all miss you Jake" Rose said briefly changing the subject

"I miss you too" he told her as he approached her, took off her mask, and kissed her

"Where are you?" she asked when they broke

"It doesn't matter. I'm leaving tomorrow" Jake said "What's the score with the skulls?"

"Huntsclan has six, your grandfather two" she told him

The answer seemed to depress him.

"You'll only come home when all twelve are located, right?" she figured

"Yes" he confirmed "But don't worry Rose. I've been getting stronger by the day. I even got myself a black belt in human form"

"And don't worry about me" Rose added. "The Huntsman is believing that you're dead and there's a new American Dragon. Haley's also been getting stronger and since she's become like a little sister to me in human form, the Huntsman doesn't suspect like he did with us"

"As long as my family and friends are safe….what about Gramps?"

"Well…" she said nervously.

"Is he okay?" Jake asked

"When you DO come home, you're REALLY going to get it from him"

"Great" Jake said sarcastically

Rose smiled and kissed him


	7. The Gnome Incident

**Chapter 7: The Gnome Incident**

Three months after Jake was given the head's up about Chang, Haley was walking with her friends by the skate park. Haley froze and leaned against the fence that was separating the park from the street. She sighed as she pictured her brother skating along with Trixy and Spud.

She was now OFFICIALLY to the point where she didn't care if Jake knew or not that she missed him. Before, she would go off and on of adding whenever she mentioned missing him, that she would deny it if he found out.

"You okay?" Chad asked Haley

"Yeah. Just…my brother used to skateboard" she said

"You must really miss him" Renee said

"He's been missing for three years now." Haley said

"Why'd he run?" Chad asked

"Uh…" Haley said racking her brain for an excuse that had nothing to do with dragons. She chose the typical excuse that was given. "Stress. Look at the time! I've got to go to Grandpa's store!"

She broke off in a run.

At Lao Shi's shop a few minutes later,

"A Dragon Retreat?" Haley repeated her Dragon Master

"Yes. All Dragons and their Masters have to go" Sun Park explained.

"Except Jake, but that's only because he's who-knows-where" Fu said

"But I am still going" Lao Shi said as he was starting to pack. "Hopefully to ask around and hear if anyone's seen that brother of yours"

Haley smiled at that idea. However, the smile faded.

"But…what about the shop?" Haley asked looking at Fu as he was usually left behind

"That's where we come in" Trixy said as she, Spud, and Rose appeared from the back room

"We've looked after the shop before" Spud said "Well…Rose hasn't."

"I'm only here because your grandfather said the last time he left these three in charge, he came home to find motorcycle tracks on the ceiling" Rose said.

"There were biker trolls!" the other two humans defended

"Just try not to burn down the shop" Lao Shi said

0000

The next day,

Rose was on her way from school to the shop having told the Huntsman that she had a part-time job to earn some money. After all, in America, without money, you're basically screwed and the Huntsclan didn't pay.

"Hey Rose" a voice came.

Rose groaned and rolled her eyes before turning to see Brad.

"Hello Brad" she said with fake politeness.

"How's about going to the movies with the Bradster?"

"Sorry Brad. But no"

"Why not? You're the hottest girl in school. I'm the hottest guy in school. We're made for each other."

"Two reasons. One, I have a job I need to get to. Two, I HAVE a boyfriend"

"Well, considering Jake's been gone for three years…" Brad tried to argue

The next thing Brad knew, he was pinned up against the side of the school

"Look" Rose said dangerously showing her Huntsgirl side. "Jake has a REASON for leaving. What that reason is doesn't and shouldn't matter to you. You know nothing about him nor me. I have no interest in you whatsoever and unless you shape up, you will NEVER find someone who's as loyal to you as I am to Jake. And if you ask me out one more time, I'll show you JUST what I'm capable of. Got it?"

Brad nodded hastily.

A few minutes later,

"You're late Rose" Spud said

"Sorry Spud. Had to deal with Brad." Rose said. "Hopefully I talked some sense into him"

"Good luck with that" Trixy said

"I think being pinned to a wall by a girl might have helped" Rose said with a smirk "At least get him started"

"Yeah. Getting pinned by a girl would do that to a guy" Spud agreed.

00000

Later that evening,

The three humans were in Central Park with the Sharpe.

"What are those two doing?" Rose asked from a bush as they watched 88 and 89 running around like maniacs.

"I'll go check it out" Spud said getting up and walking over to where the two huntsboys had been snooping.

"See anything?" Trixy asked when the Huntsboys left rubbing their rears

"Nope." Spud said

"Whatever it was must have been frightened" Rose figured

"Must have" Fu agreed.

Spud sat down on a rock. However, he missed the rock and landed on something else

"YEOWCH!" Spud exclaimed as he jumped up

"Hey! Watch where ya sittin'" a gnome with a very pointy hat said holding an ax "And stay away from my treasure! YAHHH!"

The gnome then started chasing after Spud.

"I thought gnomes were supposed to be kind and gentle" Rose said to Fu.

"Once you make friends with them" Fu said before turning to the gnome. "OI! Bart!"

The gnome turned from Spud who was now hiding in a tree.

"Fu! Long time no see." Bart the Gnome greeted

"What was the deal with those Huntsboys attacking?" Fu asked

"They were after my treasure" Bart said "These humans friends of yors?"

"Not only are they friends of mine, but Trixy and Spud are Jake's best friends. And this lovely lady is Jake's girlfriend"

"Really?" Bart asked looking Rose over as she tried to hide her dragon-shaped birthmark. "The American Dragon has good taste. Speaking of which, any news?"

"I talked with him three months ago. He's doing okay" Rose said

"Good to hear." Bart said. "Well, I've got to go back to guarding my treasure"

"It's been a pleasure meeting you Bart" Rose said politely

"Yeah" Trixy added

Once Bart went home,

"Is he gone?" Spud asked

"Yeah." Trixy confirmed

"Whew!" Spud sighed with relief.


	8. Seth Hunter

**Chapter 8: Seth Hunter**

The next few years were pretty uneventful. Mainly having to do with Spud, Trixy, and Rose off at college, even though all three of them were instate.

Then, on Haley's 13th birthday,

Haley rolled out of bed and woke up in her dragon form. Luckily, she had been prepared as Jake had woken up in HIS form six years ago.

However, there was something a bit different about this form. She was a bit larger than before, but not too much smaller than Jake's old dragon form. She was still pink, but her wings were larger.

"Rise and shi…ne" Susan said opening the door to Haley's room and froze at the sight of her daughter's matured dragon form. "Not bad at all"

"You think so Mom? I can't wait to show Grandpa and Sun!" Haley said powering down and running out the door to the bathroom

"Definitely taking it better than her brother" Susan muttered before sighing at a picture of Jake that Haley kept over her dresser. It was the one that Haley had painted at school during the last adventure she had with Jake before he literally took off.

At school that day,

"Happy birthday Haley!" Chad and Renee chorused

"Thanks guys" Haley said

"Like the new do." Chad said pointing to Haley's hair.

"Really? I figured a ponytail was more grown up than pigtails" Haley said

"Mmmm" Renee said reminding Haley of Trixy whenever Kyle Wilkins was in the area. "Check out the hot new guy. How's THAT for a birthday present?"

Haley turned and instantly realized how Jake must have felt the first time he laid his eyes on Rose.

There was a new 13 year old at school. He had dirty blond hair and muscles.

"What's that Trixy says?" Renee asked. "He's so fine…"

"Like Lemon-lime in the summertime" Haley answered checking out the boy

"Hey! I'm right here!" Chad reminded the two girls.

Just then, the hot new boy walked up to the trio.

"Hi" he greeted them. "My name's Seth Hunter. I just moved here"

"Hi. I'm Chad"

"Uh…" Renee said stupidly before fainting

"Laley Hong…I-I mean Haley Long" Haley introduced as her hormones instantly went into overdrive

"And I'M Olivia Meyers" Olivia said pushing Haley and Co. out of the way.

"Right" Seth said to Olivia before turning to Haley. "I was wondering if you'd like to show me around town, Haley. After school that is."

"Su-…oh wait. I can't. I'm helping my grandfather out at his shop" Haley pouted

"That's fine. I can take a rain check" Seth said

"Or I can show you around" Olivia offered

"Not interested" Seth said to Olivia before walking away. "I'll catch you three later"

"Bye" Haley and Chad waved as Olivia stormed away.

Once alone, Haley started banging her head on the lockers

_Stupid dragon training! _

0000

That evening,

Haley was fighting off a Guardian serpent to get an Aztec Skull knowing that the sooner they were retrieved, the sooner Jake would come home (she was missing her big brother that much)

"Gottcha!" she said grabbing the skull

Suddenly a green blast just narrowly missed her.

"What the…?" she asked wondering if Rose had had enough and had switched back

It wasn't Rose.

"I don't remember seeing you before" Haley said

"That's because I'm new" the new Huntsboy said "And you'll be my first dragon"

"I don't think so" Haley said charging at him and then knocking him into the fountain

"Why you little…" the Huntsboy growled

Suddenly, he was hit by a green blast from behind.

"Whoops. Missed" Rose said sarcastically. "You okay Haley?"

"Yeah" Haley said checking the coast and transforming back. "is he okay?"

"Just stunned" Rose said. "Sorry about him. Huntsman asked me to train him. He just turned 13 this week so he's ready for field training"

"Well, he's definitely better than 88 and 89" Haley said

"You better get that to Lao Shi." Rose said

"Okay" Haley said starting to run but froze.

"Haley?" Rose asked

"Rose? How did you feel when you first laid eyes on Jake?" Haley asked

"Where's this coming from?" Rose asked

"Just…there was this boy at school today…Seth Hunter…"

"Haley. You better watch out" Rose said in a serious tone "I'm not sure if Seth is as forgiving as I was towards Jake"

"What do you mean?" Haley asked

"I'm so sorry" Rose said turning her pupil over and taking off his mask

Haley could have sworn she felt her heart stop when she saw the face of Seth Hunter

0000

Later that evening in Lao Shi's shop

"Why me!" Haley screamed to the heavens. "Why must I be like Jake with my crushes? And Seth OBVIOUSLY had the hots for me when we met!"

She turned to see what Fu, Sun, and/or her grandfather had to say on the matter.

Lao Shi was examining the skull, Fu was laughing his head off at Haley's predicament, and Sun was looking her over.

"The ponytail DEFINITELY works" Sun told Haley

"Were you three even LISTENING?" Haley exclaimed

"Haley" Sun said. "The matters of the heart are not for us to decide. I personally believe that Rose and Jake are meant to be, which is why she was so forgiving when she learned of his heritage. If you and Seth are meant to be, then he too will be forgiving. But first, you and he need to learn about each other before you tell him what you are."

"That's right Kid" Fu agreed. "Take Jake and Rose for example. Took Rose…what? Nine months to learn Jake's a Dragon? And they met her first day at Filmore. She had nine months to get to know Jake"

"Let's just hope, should this Seth Hunter find out about your dragon heritage, it's not in the same way Rose did" Lao Shi said

"I hope so too" Haley whispered as she remembered hearing the story about how Jake had transformed in front of Rose just seconds before she had been about to slay him.


	9. Seth and Rose's Heart to Heart

A/N: If any of you have problems with how similar Haley and Jake's love-lives are, tough. I'm going with the whole 'Like Brother-Like Sister' thing. If you don't like it, write your own story. (If you want to use Seth, just ask)

**Chapter 9: Seth and Rose's Heart to Heart**

The next day after school,

Haley had the day off of Dragon training because Sun suggested it.

"Hey Haley" Seth said as he ran after her.

"Seth! Hi" Haley said nervously

"Think I can cash in that rain check?" Seth asked

"Well…" Haley hesitated

_You and he need to learn about each other before you tell him what you are._

Her mother had gone 20 years without telling her father about the dragon issue. Her brother had gone nine months without telling his girlfriend about the issue. Maybe she could do this.

"Sure" Haley said "What do you like to do?"

"Anything. I've led a pretty sheltered life" Seth said

_I'll bet_

"So…" Seth said when they started walking. "I've noticed you're Asian-American. Asia's always been my second-favorite continent. North being first naturally"

"Mine too" Haley said. "My family's Chinese-American. My grandfather immigrated from Hong Kong YEARS ago. I know nothing about my grandmother as I believe she died when Mom was 3. Grandpa's into all the folklore of the 'old country'"

"Like dragons and other myths and legends?" Seth asked

"You have no idea" Haley muttered

"Cool. Me too" Seth said

"What do you know?" Haley asked nervously

"Only legends. What do YOU know?" he asked a bit suspiciously.

"Only stories" Haley said

"Do you believe in dragons?" he asked

"Heck no!" she lied easily "Magical fire-breathing reptiles. Ha! I only like them in the stories"

Both sighed in relief.

0000

A few months later,

The human Haley and Seth were getting along GREAT and the entire school were just waiting for when the two would start calling each other boyfriend/girlfriend. However, dragon Haley and Huntsboy were mortal enemies and Haley found that it was no wonder Jake flirted and bantered with Rose. It was FUN to tease your crush when you know their secret and they didn't know yours.

There were only two more skulls left and Haley and Seth were fighting for the last one.

"You WON'T get this skull!" Haley told Seth

"Wanna bet Dragon!" Seth said shooting at her and knocking her from the sky and then launched a net at her.

"I've got it! I've got it!" 88 and 89 chorused as they ran to catch the thrown skull

89 caught it.

"Get the skull to the Huntsman!" Seth told the two. "I'LL take care of Little Miss. Dragon"

"Sure thing Huntsboy!" 88 and 89 chorused before running off while Haley struggled under the net

"Say 'Goodbye' Dragon" Seth told Haley as he powered up the staff.

Haley winced. She REALLY didn't want to do this the way her brother did, but if she wanted to live, there was no alternative.

She looked at the snow covered grounded and powered down and braced for the slaying hoping that she and Seth had something similar to what Jake and Rose had.

She looked up when she heard something fall to the ground. Seth was shaking, hands in his slaying position though his staff was on the ground.

"I'm so sorry for lying to you Seth. But this was one family secret that needed to stay a secret for as long as possible" she said

Suddenly, Rose came running onto the scene.

"Seth?" Rose asked as she ran to her pupil.

Seth merely turned and bolted the way Rose had with Jake.

"He knows?" Rose asked the young dragon

"Either tell him or get slain. I didn't have much of a choice" Haley said

"This is going to be one interesting conversation" Rose sighed as she freed Haley.

"Why?" Haley asked

"Because Seth REALLY likes the human Haley" Rose told the dragon. "Luckily, if he does what I think he'll do, it'll be easy to get this conversation started."

0000

Later that night,

Seth was pacing his room trying to figure out how his crush had ended up to be his worst enemy. He looked at a picture of himself with Haley at last week's winter dance. She had been so beautiful in the ice blue dress her mother had made her.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Seth?" Rose's voice came

"Not now Huntsgirl" Seth said

However, Rose entered anyways

"It's Rose" she told him as she closed the door. "Wanna talk?"

"Heck no" Seth said

"C'mon Seth" Rose pried. "I won't tell the Huntsman. Besides, your problem can't be THAT crazy"

"You wanna bet? I'm in love with a DRAGON!"

"That it?" Rose asked

"I almost killed her!" Seth added. "Seven days after almost kissing her"

"Now there's only one question" Rose said "Do you hate her human half or do you love her dragon half now?"

"You don't seemed stunned at my problem" Seth said

"Just answer the question" Rose said crossing her arms.

Seth sighed and looked at the picture of him and Haley. He then closed his eyes and pictured his earlier fight.

"I…I don't know" Seth admitted as he plopped down on his bed.

"Okay. Let's try this question" Rose said. "If you were up against her again, would you slay her?"

Seth closed his eyes to put himself in that predicament mentally. He shook his head.

"I still care for her Rose" Seth admitted. "But I CAN'T! I'm a dragon SLAYER!"

"You know Seth…there IS a way" Rose said slyly

"Why are YOU helping me?" Seth asked.

"Come with me" Rose said

She took Seth to her apartment.

While she opened her dresser, Seth looked around. It looked like any typical girl's room, with the exception of the dragon hide on the wall

Suddenly, he was handed a picture.

It was of a young teen a year older than him. Chinese-American, spiky black-green hair, and wore a tux-like suit. The teen was standing next to Rose, much like his own picture of himself and Haley.

"Who's this?" Seth asked

"His name is Jake" Rose explained. "We're having a long-distance relationship. I haven't seen him in person for six years now, but I did speak to him via dreams a few years ago"

"How come I've never heard of him?" Seth asked

"Because, like your crush, he has a secret" Rose said pulling out another picture and handed Seth the picture.

It was of a red dragon with the same hair-do as Jake

"But…" Seth asked as he looked at the dragon hide on the wall

"Dragons have molting cycles" Rose explained the hide.

"So…you've been dating a dragon for six years?" Seth whispered

"Yes" Rose said quietly as she pulled him to her bed. "You see, he left New York because the Huntsman was close to discovering his identity. However, he didn't go emptyhanded. The dragons have as well been collecting the skulls"

Seth nodded as he recalled his first meeting with Haley's dragon form.

"He took one with him?" Seth asked

"It was so no more than 12 can be together at once. Then, once all the others are found, he'll come back and we'll destroy them before the Huntsman can make that wish to wipe out all magical creatures"

"I'll help you and Jake. I won't let Haley get hurt" Seth vowed

"And don't you hurt her either. In fact, tomorrow, tell Haley that you're okay with this. And you two might want to start fake fighting when she's in dragon form. Jake and I did it all the time"

"You know," Seth said looking at the picture of Rose and Jake again. "He looks familiar"

"He should. I'll give you a hint. His last name…is Long"

Seth dropped the picture onto his lap. He had feelings for his tutor's boyfriend's sister?

0000

The next day at school

"Haley!"

Haley, Renee, and Chad turned to see Seth running to them.

"We'll leave you two alone" Renee said before dragging Chad away

Haley was about to argue when Seth caught up to her.

"Haley…I want to help" Seth told her. "I talked to Rose last night and she told me about your brother and the plan. Naturally, we'll have to fake fight around the huntsclan, but I found that the only reason I care that you're a dragon is that if the Huntsman found out, I'm dead and THEN how can we have a relationship in the future once this is behind us?"

"You don't mind?" she asked

"So you're a dragon? It IS possible for humans and dragons to be genetically compatible."

"I know. Take a look at me" she said. "Human father, dragon mother…though it skipped her generation. But thanks Seth. I feel better knowing that you're okay"

TBC

A/N: Just so you know, because starting tomorrow, the story is merging into the original, I'm just going to go on and post the rest of the story at once so don't just jump to the last chapter when you see the update.


	10. The New Teacher

**Chapter 10: The New Teacher**

(A/N: From here on, it's basically 'Coming Back' with a few missing scenes)

Nine months later,

It was Haley's first day of high school. She got out of her father's car and ran up to Renee and Chad.

"Hi Haley" Renee greeted

"Hi Renee. Hi Chad" Haley greeted

"Hi Haley. Ready for Rotwood?"

"Not from the stories I've heard from Jake" Haley said remembering all the times her brother complained about the new principal/mythology teacher.

The 14 year olds spent the next 7 hours in classes before walking into the dreaded mythology class.

It was no longer dreaded when the females of the class saw the new teacher.

Young, muscular, Chinese-American…

Luckily there was a pretty even boy-girl ratio as each boy nudged a girl to snap them out. Chad nudged Renee and Seth nudged Haley, feeling a small sense of jealousy.

"Good morning class." The teacher said. "My name is Mr. Jong. I'm sure you guys were hoping for Rotwood. Well, the school board decided that he can't teach AND be principal at the same time. So, here I am. I promise you, I can tell the difference between a mermaid and a Kelpie. So, do you have any questions for me before we begin?"

All of the girls raised their hands.

"Yes?" Mr. Jong said pointing to Olivia Meyers

"How old are you?" she asked.

"Too old for you." He answered before pointing to Renée. "Yes?"

"Are you married?"

"No." he told her.

Most of the girls' hands went down. Haley's was the only one left.

"Yes." He said pointing to Haley.

"How do you know what you are teaching us is the right material?" she asked.

"Valid question, Miss…"

"Long. Haley Long." She told him.

"Miss Long. Let's just say I have connections and leave it at that."

_What sort of connections?_

"Yes Miss. Long?" Mr. Jong asked with a smile when Haley's hand shot back up

"I was wondering what you knew of the Taranushis Chalice?" she asked

"Ah yes. Taranushis Chalice. An ancient chalice, made by goblins that holds a Djin in it that can be released when filled with water. The chant to put it back is '_'"

0000

After school at Lao Shi's shop, Haley was telling Fu, Lao Shi, and Rose about her new teacher.

"And then I asked him about the Taranushis Chalice" Haley informed her grandfather. "Do you know what he told us?"

"What?" Rose asked.

"That it was made by GOBLINS. And that it held a Djin in it that can be released when filled with water. He even knew the chant to put it back. He really knows his mythology." Haley stated

"At least you are being taught right." Lao Shi told his granddaughter. "Just keep an eye on him."

"The Old Man is right, Kid." Fu said. "He might be a wizard."

"I'll keep both eyes on him. He is HOT!"

A couple of days later

Haley was out on patrol after school.

"Eye of the dragon" she whispered

She noticed something moving in an alley. She flew over closer and saw Trixy and Spud taking a shortcut and they were surrounded by goblins

"This does not look good." Trixy said.

"Where's Jake when you need him?" Spud asked no one.

Haley, too angry at the goblins for attacking her brother's friends to hear the third person, made the decision to act

"HIYA!" Haley yelled as she sprung into action. Hopefully, her teacher WAS a wizard so he knew about the existence of magical creatures

"Nice work." Spud complimented her

"Thanks." She said before sighing. "Jake could do it faster."

"Look out!" a third adult voice called out as he kicked the creature that was sneaking up on Haley. It was a goblin.

"Wow. Thanks." Haley said before tensing. Her teacher had seen her in dragon form.

"No problem. I have a third degree black belt." Jong said.

"How did you see that last goblin?" Trixy asked.

"Talent." Jong responded as he checked the item in his tote bag. "Still in tacked. Not that it can break without the others."

"What?" Haley asked.

"Just a family heirloom I have to keep with me until I can get a safe." He said. "Now, why aren't you at home, Miss. Long?"

Haley was stunned.

"How…?" she asked.

"Please." He said. "Your hairdo is the same. And you also sound like Haley Long. Not to mention my sources mentioned that the American Dragon had a sister. Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks" she said before flying off to Lao Shi's electronics

"Hey Kid." Fu greeted. "What's up?"

"Mr. Jong knows I'm a dragon!" she announced

Aiya!" Lao Shi exclaimed throwing the electronic he was fiddling with up in shock

"He said the secret's safe with him, but he took on a goblin as if it was nothing. He didn't even stop and gape! He also knows I'm the American Dragon's sister so he knows about Jake!"

"Keep your eyes on that guy" Fu said "Maybe all he knows are rumors. In the meantime, act dumb around him."


	11. The Truth About Jong

**Chapter 11: The Truth about Jong**

A few months later,

The plan wasn't working as Mr. Jong was proving to know a lot more than he's supposed to. Thanks to one of Fu's devices, Haley was able to check to see if Jong was a wizard. That wasn't the case.

"He's not a wizard, but he knows FAR too much about the magical world" Lao Shi said as he paced the shop with Fu, Sun, and Haley in the room.

"He SEEMS trustworthy enough." Sun said.

"So did Chang" Fu pointed out

"True" Haley agreed

"I think it's time to bring Rose in" Lao Shi said grabbing the phone and dialed a number

The next afternoon,

RING RING

"Sun Park" Sun said answering her phone as Haley was training. "Sure thing. Haley. Phone."

Haley flew down and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Haley? It's Rose. Can you drop by my apartment? I got some information I want to inform you of." _

"Did you see Jong?"

"_I saw him, but he didn't see me" _

"Isn't he hot?"

"_Oh yeah" _Rose's humored voice came

"I'll be there as soon as possible" Haley said "Bye"

After she hung up, she turned to Sun

"Rose got some info on Jong"

"Then you can go" Sun said

Haley flew over to Rose's apartment and transformed in an alley. She then ran up to the rooms and knocked on the door

The door opened to reveal Rose

"Hi Rose." Haley said. "You called?"

"I found out about your teacher." Rose told her ushering the dragon-girl in.

"Really?" Haley asked. "Tell."

"I need you to promise you won't tell anyone. I need to talk to him first."

"I promise." Haley said wondering what Rose had learned that was so important

Rose sighed and handed Haley a sheet of paper with two names on them and lines drawn to match up the letters.

K E A L J O N G

J A K E L O N G

(A/ N: I couldn't get the lines drawn on the document so just imagine them)

Her teacher was her missing brother.

Jake was home!

Just then, Haley remembered her first reaction

"I thought he was hot?" Haley asked with a disgusted look on her face.

Rose gave a small laugh.

"I don't blame you for thinking that." Rose told the teen

"What do I need to do?" Haley asked seriously.


	12. Confronting Jake

**Chapter 12: Confronting Jake**

After school the next day,

"Don't forget that essay on dragons due on Friday." Jong (or Jake) called to the kids.

Everyone left except Haley.

"What can I do for you, Miss Long?" He asked completely unaware she knew his secret

"I was wondering if you can have a word with my parents about my grade." She asked

sweetly putting all of her charm into it.

"Why?" He answered unfazed. "You're getting an A . We don't NEED a parent-teacher conference."

Yep. It was Jake. He was the only Long immune to her cute routine she hadn't pulled since she was nine

"Please." Haley begged.

"Not unless you start acting up in class."

"Wow, Mr. Long." She said sweetly. "Not many people are immune to my sweetness."

"Got that rig…"

He paused as he realized what she had called him.

"Wh-what did you call me?" He asked in horror.

"Mr. Long." She repeated. "Jake Long. Jacob Luke Long. The American Dragon. Grandson of Lao Shi, the Chinese Dragon. Boyfriend of Rose, Huntsgirl."

"N-No. My name is Keal Jong. I know they sound similar, but…"

"I didn't mess it up." Haley told him annoyed he was STILL hiding. They had all the skulls between the two sides. And Rose could swipe the ones the Huntsclan had

"I don't know what your talking about." He defended turning pale and turning his face away from her.

"Jake. I know it's you." Haley informed him ready to stay there all day

The teacher got up and closed the door before turning to the student.

"Haley. I... Nobody must know I'm here." He told her no longer denying it

"Too late." She told him. "Rose already knows."

He seemed deep in thought.

"She hasn't said anything, has she?" he asked nervously

"Only to me. She wants to see you again."

Silence

"Jake. Please don't leave again. We miss you." Haley begged.

"I know." He said. "It's just…I can't afford to have the Huntclan get their hands on the last skull."

"Why did you leave?" she asked.

"I didn't want to risk the Huntsclan stealing the other three skulls that we had as well as the last one, so I took one of ours and left the state with it. Whenever the Huntsclan found me, I just kicked butt and left under a new name. Longest I've gone is four years. That was when I got my teaching degree. Then I rescued that herd of centaurs and came back to New York."

"Couldn't you just defend it here?" she asked one of the questions that had been bugging her for these past seven years

"It would only put everyone in danger." He said shaking his head. "Rose said that the Huntsman was really close to finding out my identity. He could probably place my face with the American Dragon, but not my name. If I stayed, he would only find out and…I can't afford to be the cause of any deaths in the family."

"But Rose said that she had a plan in case the Huntsman got his hands on all of the skulls."

"Do you know what that plan is?" he asked.

"No."

"She was going to wish for the destruction of the Huntsclan. That includes herself."

"Oh." Haley said as Jake walked over to the window and looked out.

"You've done a good job protecting the magical creatures of New York." Jake said.

"Thanks." Haley said. "But…as I said earlier, everyone misses you. My first mission by myself, you know what that leprechaun asked me? He asked "Where's the American Dragon?""

"Well, I'm sure that everyone's gotten used to having you around." Jake said.

"Yeah, but they still ask about you. Why did you come back if it was so dangerous in New York?"

"Well," Jake answered turning back to her. "Because nobody would suspect I would come back, it's a big city full of magical creatures, and…I missed everyone. This way I could at least check up on you guys."

The knowledge that one of the reasons her brother returned was to see her again did it for Haley. She ran into his arms and hugged him. She tightened when she felt him return it.

"Mom told Dad." Haley said. "About the dragon thing."

Jake frowned.

"How'd he take it?"

"Well, he left the house for a few hours, but he came back. He and Mom are still working on gaining trust back, but are MUCH better about it."

"How long ago?" Jake asked.

"Mom told him when she got your letters. To tell you the truth, she still has them."

Suddenly, Jake got a look of determination as he released her

"Do you know how many skulls the Huntsclan has?"

"Nine" Haley answered.

"Haley. I need you to tell Rose to grab the other skulls, including the ones from Grandpa's store, and go to the top of the Empire State Building tonight." Jake interrupted

"Why?"

"We're going to finish this. I'll be coming home soon." Jake told her with a smile and a determined glint in his eyes


	13. Coming Home

**Chapter 13: Coming Home**

Later that evening,

Sun Park, Haley, Trixy, and Spud were walking home from stopping trolls rampaging through town. They passed the Parthenon building but never bothered to look up.

"I WISH FOR THE DESTRUCTION OF THE HUNTSCLAN!" they heard Rose yell.

"That sounded like Rose." Sun stated.

"Must be practicing the wish making." Trixy said.

They then heard the sound of shattering glass. A few minutes later, a broken skull fell from the top of the building.

"AGGHHH!" Spud yelled jumping into Trixy's arms. "DEMON SKULLS!"

Trixy dropped him onto the sidewalk with a sigh.

Haley immediately recognized the skull

"That's strange." Sun said looking at the broken skull. "Unless all thirteen are together, these skull are unbreakable."

"And the last skull was in the possession of…." Haley hinted

The two dragons transformed into their magical form.

They flew onto the top of the building. Sun was carrying Spud and Haley carried Trixy.

When they got to the top, Jake was making out with Rose

"Oh. That's lovely." Haley said sarcastically

"Rose!" Spud exclaimed as the two dragons turned into Sun Park, and Haley Long. "You're cheating on Jake!"

Jake and Rose pulled out of their kiss and starred at Spud as if he was an idiot.

"How did you become friends with him?" Rose asked the tall muscular man

"Long story." Jake told her.

"Where have you been?" Sun asked Jake sternly as she recognized him IMMEDIATELY

"Oh come on." Jake said "Surely you've gotten those reports. The latest one being of how I rescued that herd of centaurs."

"How did you get all the skulls?" Spud asked

"Yeah. I thought Jake had the…last…." Trixy said before realization dawned on her.

Jake nodded.

"Whoa!" she said looking him over. "When'd you get so tall and muscular?"

Rose tightened her grip on Jake causing Haley to giggle

"Relax." Trixy said noticing Rose's reaction. "Me goin' out with this guy is like me going out with Spud. Not happening."

"Really?" Rose asked innocently, but with an evil smirk on her face. "So your little adventure in the prop storage closet with Spud meant nothing?"

"The prop storage closet?" Jake repeated interested. "Trixy and Spud?"

"It was NOTHING!" Trixy said blushing. "It was one accidental kiss. I thought he was Kyle, and he thought I was Stacey."

"Wait. Are we talking about me?" Spud asked.

Everyone present rolled their eyes.

"And how do you know Rose?" Spud added to Jake

"I've only tried to slay him a few times." Rose said.

Jake took the opportunity to transform into his dragon form.

"Jake!" Spud asked.

"C'mon Jake" Haley said. "Let's go home"

"Not yet Haley" Jake said. "I PROBABALY should face Gramps first"

"Good idea" Haley agreed

The dragons powered up and grabbed a human before flying off.

0000

When they got to Lao Shi's Electronics the dragons powered down and the group entered, Haley holding one of Jake's hands and Rose gripping his other

"So…this the highly informative teacher I've heard so much about?" Lao Shi asked

"Yes Grandpa" Haley confirmed

"How do you know so much about the magical world?" Lao Shi asked Jake, obviously struggling not to demand the answer

"You don't recognize me, G?" Jake asked

"The name is Lao Shi" Lao Shi said as Fu's jaw dropped as he recognized Jake's nickname for his grandfather.

Haley had a feeling that Fu just needed the solid evidence that it WAS Jake to believe what he was seeing.

Jake figured the same thing out and transformed into his dragon half

It was Lao Shi's turn to have his jaw drop.

"Hi Grandpa" Jake greeted innocently after transforming back

"Jake! Great to have you back Kid" Fu greeted

"Is it really you Young Dragon?" Lao Shi asked

"Yeah" Jake said looking a bit nervous

"AIYA!" Lao Shi started up before ranting in Chinese.

Fu held out some tissues for the humans and the female dragons to stuff their ears with

A few minutes into the rant, the door opened to reveal Susan. The mother froze at the sight of her father ranting in Chinese to a tall, young, muscular Chinese-American man while the others in the room were as far as possible.

Then,

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF, YOUNG DRAGON?" Lao Shi finished.

"I never should have taken Chinese in college." Jake answered. "I was better off not understanding."

"Okaaay." Haley said seeing her mother. "This may get a little awkward."

"Why'd you say…that…uh oh." Fu started to asked before looking to see Susan starring at the scene. "For the record, I JUST found out today."

Everyone turned. If Jake was pale before, it was nothing after he saw his mother.

"What's going on?" Susan asked daring not to hope.

"Gramps was just chewing Jake out for running off with the last skull and then destroying them all behind his back." Spud tattled.

"Hey!" Haley said defensively. "Tattling on Jake is MY job."

"Since when?" Trixy asked.

"Since I was his little sister, a.k.a my whole life."

"And you never missed a chance." Jake added.

"Jake?" Susan asked as she saw her son for the first time in years.

"Hi Mom." Jake said a little embarrassed.

The next thing the American Dragon knew was that he was being squeezed into a tight hug.

"Missed you too, Mom." Jake managed to say as he returned the hug.

Haley smiled as her mother and brother were reunited.

Now all that was left was to get Jonathan in on the fun.

0000

Christmas Eve (see Coming Back for more details),

Haley ran upstairs after being informed that her brother had been sending home gifts.

Sure enough, scattered on the floor and on the bed were gifts. Mainly stuff that she'd would like

"IT'S TRUE!" she yelled down. "WOW! A DELUXE ART SET! COMPLETE WITH CLAY, WATERCOLORS, PASTELS, ETC.!"

"AN AUTOGRAPHED PICTURE OF SYLVIE GUILEM!"

"HALEY!" Susan called "WAIT AND OPEN THE REST TOMORROW!"

"FINE!" she called down as she headed down herself.

She froze on the stairs to see her brother and father embracing. It was painfully obvious Jake had missed everyone.

Haley smiled. Her brother was home for Christmas. This was REALLY going to be the best Christmas ever

And the best part was…

Her brother was home to stay so the American Dragon duties just lightened up

The End


End file.
